Endlessely
by AbsolutlyTonks
Summary: Song fic' sur le titre 'Endlessely' de Muse qui met en scène le couple Tonks/Remus. Es tu en train de te décomposer Remus ? Le monstre en toi gagne peu à peu du terrain, détruisant impitoyablement et sans relâche chaque atome te constituant. Non ! Regarde moi, arrête de courir à chaque fois que ton ombre te dépasse. Ce combat est vain Remus. Et venez lire la suite !


Endlessely

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma première song fic'. Elle met en jeu le couple Tonks/Remus sur le titre ''Endlessely'' de Muse. Je trouvais juste que les paroles représentaient plutôt bien la relation de ces deux personnages. Voili voulou. Bien entendu, les paroles de la chanson appartiennent au groupe Muse et les personnages ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils cohabites sont la propriété de la talentueuse J. . Bonne lecture à tous ! Et laissez moi des reviews please !

 ** **There's a part of me you'll never know****  
 _Il y a une partie de moi que tu ne connaîtras jamais_  
 ** **The only thing I'll never show****  
 _La seule chose que je ne montrerai jamais_

Ton corps est là, dressé devant moi. Des cendres tombent inlassablement de ton visage. Es tu en train de te décomposer Remus ? Notre monde part-il en fumé, en même temps que notre jeunesse arrachée ? Ou est-ce moi qui n'est jamais rien comprit ? Pourtant je te regarde et ce que je vois me donne envie de rire. Même ton âme semble te fuir, s'envolant dans des effluves sombres et odorantes. Ou alors est-ce l'odeur de ta chaire en décomposition. Tu es vraiment pitoyable Remus, mais c'est le prix de la solitude. Nous sommes tous lamentablement seuls. Alors pourquoi te refuse tu à moi ? Les troues dans ton gilet sont les mêmes que ceux qui déchirent ton âme, plaies béantes à jamais saignantes qui ne demandent qu'à être soignées. Tes blessures infinies ont besoins de moi Remus. Le loup bestial et monstrueux que tu essaies de cacher à besoin de moi. Tout ton être a besoin de moi.

 ** **Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly****  
 _Désespérément, je t'aimerai infiniment_  
 ** **Hopelessly, I'll give you everything****  
 _Désespérément, je te donnerai tout_  
 ** **But I won't give you up****  
 _Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas_  
 ** **I won't let you down****  
 _Je ne te décevrai pas_  
 ** **And I won't leave you falling****  
 _Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber_  
 ** **If the moment ever comes****  
 _Si le moment devait venir un jour_

 _Remus. Tu es si vivant et pourtant si brisé, comment réussis tu encore à tenir debout ? Plus tu te rapproche et plus tu deviens inaccessible. Le monstre en toi gagne peu à peu du terrain, détruisant impitoyablement et sans relâche chaque atome te constituant. Non ! Regarde moi, arrête de courir à chaque fois que ton ombre te dépasse. Ce combat est vain Remus. Mais je peux te faire une promesse ce soir : tu ne seras plus jamais livré à toi même, tu ne seras plus jamais seul, ou alors nous serons seuls ensemble. Tous les deux contre le reste du monde tels les réprouvés que nous avons toujours étés. Mon oxygène est maintenant tiens, ta peine est mienne et tu ne peux plus te faire de mal sans que mon corps et mon âme ne se brisent petit à petit sous les sanglots de tes plaintes déchirantes. Nous jouons à un jeu dangereux Remus. Mais je suis prête à prendre le risque. Et si jamais je perds, il me restera toujours mon amour pour toi. Mais je t'en pris, cessons cette course folle qui nous abîme, je suis épuisée. Épuisée de faire semblant, épuisée de souffrir, épuisée de te détester. Épuisée de tes rejets journaliers et douloureux. Quand vas tu enfin te rendre Remus Lupin ?_

 ** **It's plain to see it's trying to speak****  
 _Il est facile de voir qu'elle essaie de parler_  
 ** **Cherished dreams forever asleep****  
 _Des rêves chéris pour toujours endormis._

 _Des pas lourds sur le parquet, une porte qui claque. L'homme s'en va, la bête a encore gagné. Ne vois-tu pas que tu es le seul obstacle à ton bonheur Remus ? Ne vois tu pas que j'étais prête à tout te donner, que c'était loin d'être des plans sur la comète ? Comment fais tu pour réduire deux vies à de simples mots sans importances? Remus la vie n'est pas une succession de visages et de souffles, ce ne sont pas que des regrets et des échecs à répétitions. Ton véritable loup ne repose que dans tes peurs. Mais un jour je trouverais la lumière divine qui le détruira. Un jour Remus je te délivrerais._


End file.
